izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
First Kiss
The new girl stood in front of the classroom, ready to introduce herself. She noticed that a couple of the students looked a little bit scared of her, and the others were asking each other how she was even there. She glared angrily. "What are you weenies afraid of? I was lucky enough to gain immortality, so don't look so frightened!" She wasn't afraid to say it because almost everyone already knew that she had died. She blew a lock of her jet-black hair out of her eye and lashed her tail angrily. "Judge me if you want to, I seriousy don't care. But if you're going to try to bully me, then I'll make you regret it!" As she raked the students with her burning glare, she noticed one of the kids wasn't fazed by her. Hiding her sudden respect for him, she continued: "Anyway, my demon name is Deathbloom, and that's what everyone calls me because I don't ever give out my real name to anyone. I have many hobbies, and I hate most things that are bright and happy. And if any of you are brave enough to talk to me, I wish you luck." She sat down in the only open seat that there was and allowed the lesson to start. * * * * * RIIIIIINNNNGGG!!!! It was time for lunch, so Deathbloom followed her classmates to the cafeteria. Someone tapped on her shoulder, so she turned around to see who it was. A scythe-haired boy with glasses was standing in front of her, smiling like a retard. "Hi! Deathbloom, is it? My friend over there thinks you're hot." He pointed in the direction of a green-skinned boy who was following the rest of the class. "Buh-bye!" That awkward boy thinks I'm hot? Deathbloom wondered. ''Hm, maybe I'll hurt him a little less. But if he thinks I like him back, he has an--'' Deathbloom's thoughts were interrupted when a water baloon hit the back of her head. She turned around to see a brunette boy with emerald green eyes and a red jacket. "You little..." Deathbloom clenched her hands into fists and longed to punch him in the face, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. "Come on, why don't you just punch me?" He smirked. "I'm not scared of you." She somehow didn't snap. Why didn't she? She could've just broken his skull with one blow, so why didn't she? "Maybe I don't want to punch you! I don't have enough stamina just to waste it on someone as fragile as you!" "If I'm so fragile, then it shouldn't cost any of your stamina just to break my head in half." He pulled out a staff, seemingly out of nowhere, and swung it under her feet. Deathbloom fell on her back. The boy pulled out another water baloon out of his pocket and aimed. When her launched it, Deathbloom tried to move out of the way. She felt it hit her right below her stomach. "For that, I'll go as far as to send condemn you to Hell!" He looked at her, unfazed, with a mischievous grin on his face. "It's your own fault you moved. I would have hit you in the chest if you would've stayed still. But...it's even funnier than it was going to be." After he walked away, she pulled out her Cloak of Shadows and sneaked back into the classroom. She wrote a quick note and shoved it into the prankster's desk. * * * * * The next few days passed. It was now Friday. Night had fallen. Rain splashed against the ground, thunder roared, lightening flashed. Deathbloom was waiting for Jon in her "special" tree. He loved his personality and his style. He was also pretty cute. A long shadow fell on the grassy ground and Deathbloom recognized Jon immediately. "Hello?" he called out. "Hello, Jonathan." A red gleam came from the shadows. "D-Deathbloom? What are you planning to do to me?" "Something amazing, absolutely amazing. Something I'll never forget. It only involes you and me..." "You better leave me alone!" "I sense your fear. Do not be afraid." Deathbloom appeared behind Jon and tripped him with his own staff. She grabbed his cheeks and kissed him. Eyes wide with surprise, Jon struggled, but finally gave in, rested his hands on Deathbloom's bare arms, and kissed back. "See? There was nothing to be afraid of. The night is still young, there's plenty of time to have fun. Tell me where you want to go, and I'll fly you there." "Anywhere?" "Absolutely anywhere. And we'll do whatever you want. Seriously, it's only eight thirty, we have plenty of time to do whatever." "Anything?" "Anything but vandalizing graveyards." They were both silent for a moment. "I want to do whatever will make tonight special for you," they said in unison. Category:Stories Category:Invader Moss's Stories Category:Invader Moss's pages Category:Invader Moss